1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, a display device including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, each of which may include a hole-injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron-injection electrode. The organic emission layer may emit light using energy generated when excitons drop from an exited state to a ground state, after the excitons are generated by the combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display may form images using light emitted from the organic emission layer.
As described above, the OLED display may have a self emissive characteristic and does not need an additional light source, unlike, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD). Therefore, the thickness and weight of a display may be reduced. Also, since the OLED display may have high definition characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, OLED displays have been receiving attention as a next generation display device.
In general, at least one of the hole injection electrode, the electron injection electrode, and metal wires in the OLED display may reflect light entering from the outside, i.e., external light. Therefore, the OLED display may have a problem in that the display and contrast of a black color may deteriorate due to the reflection of external light, especially if the OLED display is used in high ambient light conditions.
There is a need to reduce or eliminate the reflection of external light. Furthermore, an OLED display may be manufactured to be very thin relative to other display technologies. Thus, it is desirable that a solution for reducing or eliminating the reflection of external light also be thin, so as to maintain a small overall thickness of the OLED display, and also be combinable with an OLED substrate without damage thereto.